This invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging apparatus including an active pixel region comprised of a plurality of active light receiving pixels to produce output signals as a function of impinging light and an optical black region arranged at the periphery of the active pixel region and comprised of a plurality of pixels which are effectively non-responsive to impinging light.
In a solid-state imaging apparatus using CCDs (Charge Coupled Devices), when signal processing is carried out for every light image pickup element, or pixel (cell), for example, when correcting for a defective pixel, or providing digital shading correction, etc., a timing signal from a timing generator is used as a pixel position reference signal. In a so-called self-contained video camera, the timing generator is included in a camera control circuit which is contained, or housed, in the camera body.
A non-self-contained video camera is formed of a camera head unit which includes an optical system, an imaging section which is comprised of the pixels, etc., and a separate camera control unit (CCU) for controlling the operation of the video camera. A measurable time delay is imparted to the transmission of a video signal from the camera head unit to the camera control unit, giving rise to a delay of the video signal. Likewise, a timing signal from the timing generator in the CCU, and which is supplied to the camera head unit for the purpose of driving the CCDs, undergoes a delay. Such delays often are changeable as a function of temperature, age and other factors, and thus are unpredictable. For this reason, it is difficult, if not impossible, simply to use a signal from the timing generator as a pixel position reference signal. Although it is conceivable to use the horizontal synchronizing signal as a reference, it is difficult to insure the accuracy thereof for use as a reference it for an individual pixel.